wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dayon Rolav
Dayon Arron Rolav is a Forsaken mercenary who, prior to his exile from the Horde, once served as Lieutenant-General of the Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment. During the onset of the Darkspear Rebellion, Dayon founded the Forward Line, a private military company supporting Vol'jin's efforts against Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. The Forward Line became briefly inactive following the Hellscream Trials, but became active again just before the Iron Horde's invasion of the Blasted Lands. Rolav lead the Forward Line throughout the War on Draenor. Rolav currently leads the Forward Line, directing their operations on the Broken Isles in the Second Invasion of the Burning Legion. Appearance Rolav is a relatively short Forsaken, whether he was consider short in life or currently is as a result of his undeath is uncertain. His flesh is thin and semi-translucent, making dark veins and skeletal aspects partially visible beneath it, and stark pale in color. His scalp is completely devoid of hair. Like his height, it's uncertain if this were the case in life or resultant of his undeath. The flesh around his eye sockets have blackened and are sunken in, and what remains of his eyes remain seated within, emanating a golden light from within. Rolav is most often clad in armor with his weapon strapped to his back, and prefers wearing a greatcloak that is clasped at the front by a brooch bearing his family's seal. He typically wears the cloak wrapped about his face and up to his nose, concealing the lower aspect of his face, which consists of a prosthetic jaw fashioned from titanium and the complete decay of his upper lip and mandible. Rolav carries with him a runeblade named Manar'dath. Gems are set into the runeblade and Thalassian words are etched along its edge, translating to "from the fall of two cities". Personality Rolav is an idealistic and pragmatic individual, flexible and rigid when it is advantageous to be. Though once known to have a penchant for long-winded oration, recent times seem to have relaxed this tendency. He presents a stoic and dire temperament. Proactive and forward-thinking, Rolav attempts to keep himself abreast of like-minded individuals, oftentimes negotiating loose affiliations between similar coalitions within the Horde. For this, he has been referred as 'the diplomat' by those he has held discourse with. As leader of the Forward Line, Rolav is a fervent support in the notion that the Horde belongs to its people, and commits himself and those willing to follow him toward its preservation and defense. Preferring a reactionary approach to aggression, Rolav does not actively seek conflict with any other factions, including the Alliance, but will not hesitate to put the Horde's foes to the blade when challenged. In battle and in most things, Rolav errs on the side of caution, preferring patience and careful consideration over brashness, acting when he feels he has adequate information. He is observant and scrutinizing. Though typically patient in social interactions, he us utterly utilitarian and practical, and becomes agitated when forced to endure the petty or redundant nuances of such things. In such cases, Rolav will politely excuse himself. Despite the moniker of 'the Diplomat', and because he no longer operates within any formal chain of command, the expectation that he is beholden to military officials beyond his choosing frustrates him greatly. Because Rolav does not require sleep, he tends to keep himself busy all hours of the day. He rarely engages in any form of personal pleasure or leisure, though is said to keep with him a book written by famed hero of the Alliance, Anduin Lothar. Among comrades and close acquaintances, Rolav typically relegates himself to quiet observation as others enjoy themselves, finding his attempts at humor and casual interaction, as well as relating to the nuances of life, difficult. Biography Early Life Rolav's father, Roehon, was among the first Paladins, joining the order under the leadership of Uther the Lightbringer. His mother, Melria, died in childbirth. He grew up with his elder brother, Freyton. Their mothers' death was a strain in their relationship. Thankfully, Rolav lived among a broad and progressive family. Military service was highly celebrated, and was the expectation of every Rolav. Roehon was the patriarch of the family, because of his father's distinguished military career, Rolav enjoyed a life of minor nobility. His uncle, Homer, married a Dwarven baker, whose brother taught Rolav and his brother the basics of wilderness survival and tracking. Becoming a Squire Shortly after the Second War and the reconstruction of Stormwind, Rolav was given the opportunity to act as a squire to a Paladin. Roehon brought his son to Stormwind to find a lord for him to serve. Lord Acton, a veteran of the First and Second War, agreed to Rolav under his wing as a favor to Roehon. Rolav spent years as Lord Acton's squire, taught the ways of ettiquette, swordplay, strategy, and the Light. As a young man, Rolav caught the attention of Thalassian pilgrims visiting the city. A priestess among them seduced and slept with him. Rolav visited home in Lordaeron often. Freyton, who still hated him, became so bothered by his returns that he was driven to enlist in Lordaeron's army two years before the typical minimum age. Rolav continued to serve and learn from Lord Acton and his father, and was groomed to take up Knighthood with the Silver Hand as a Paladin. The Fall of Lordaeron Days before the ceremony to induct Rolav into the Knights of the Silver Hand as an initiate, news reached him and his father that Prince Arthas Menethil had returned to Lordaeron and had slain King Terenas Menethil II, taking over the city and slaughtering its populace. Rolav and his father abandoned Stormwind immediately to return to Lordaeron to assist reclamation forces in hopes of restoring their homeland. He and his father found no survivor from their vast family, and believed they were the only two who avoided the bloodshed. Rolav and his father joined a group of resistance fighters who had refused to follow Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor. They spent months in a bitter campaign to fend off the Scourge, struggling and failing to gain any ground. These hardships began to test Rolav's faith, and he began to question the Light. Though his father encouraged him to keep the faith, Rolav found himself unable to reconcile his rage and anguish over the loss of his home. He began to blame those he felt were responsible, such as the city of Gilneas. Whilst he and Roehon were arguing, their band of survivors fell victim to an ambush. With their comrades slaughtered around them, Rolav was blindsided and wounded after being separated from his father. Panicked, he ran into the forests, desperate to evade his murderers. Roehon survived the ambush, but believed Rolav to have been slain in the attack. Broken and grieving, he was discovered by the Scarlet Crusade and recruited into their ranks. Meanwhile, Rolav was left to fend for himself, constantly evading cultists, Scourge, and even demons. Each day, his infected wounds grew more and more severe, an he was certain he was going to turn. It was by sheer luck that when he eventually collapsed, weeks after the ambush, that his father was among a Scarlet Crusade patrol that discovered him. Captive of the Scarlet Crusade Roehon rushed Rolav back to the Scarlet Monastery, urging their healers to cleanse him of his infection. He was taken in, although they had no intention of seeking his health. Franklin Karmozov, a physician-turned-interrogator, had caught wind of Rolav's condition and intervened. Rolav was imprisoned by the interrogators, and suffered as they monitored the spread of his infections. Testing a theory about a Scourge hivemind, Karmozov believed that once he turned, he could extract intelligence from him. He plied his skills as a surgeon under the Scarlets' employ to conduct surgeries on Rolav as the infection worsened, investigating tissue samples and the withering state of his body. His physical and mental torture continued until he was discovered by Roehon. He collected Rolav's broken and lacerated body and carried him from the Monastery. Unfortunately, Karmozov had anticipated Roehon's duplicity and had arranged to ambush him. Though Roehon fended of Karmozov's cohorts, the interrogator buried a dagger into his back and killed him. He had bought Rolav enough time to escape, but unfortunately, he succumbed to his wounds and infection after long last. Undeath Rolav eventually was reanimated among the Forsaken, holding the memories leading up to his death but nothing afterward. Born among the first generation of Forsaken, there was little orientation to his new existence among the damned and spent several days fumbling for meaning and purpose. He explored the newly adopted Cult of the Forgotten Shadow and was guided by a cleric to commit his skills to the Deathguard. A priestess of the Darkspear Tribe, Naraia, travelled to Tirisfal, drawn by the dark magic the Forsaken seemed to command. Rolav brokered a pact with this priestess, and through her he learned about the Horde and their role in the Third War. Seeking a means to travel with adequate protection, Naraia paid the Deathguard for Rolav's services as a bodyguard, travelling through the Hillsbrad Foothills and Arathi Highland, learning more and more about what the world had become since the Third War, and teaching her more about the Forsaken. Trouble arose when Rolav and Naraia walked into an Amani ambush as they camped in the Arathi Highlands. Outnumbered, Naraia fled and left Rolav for dead. Incensed by her abandonment, when next they crossed paths in the Lordaeron throneroom, Rolav ran Naraia through with his sword and killed her. As he was burying her body, he was discovered by a cleric of the Forgotten Shadow. The cleric assisted Rolav by teaching him the three Virtues. Reflecting on his rage, Rolav meditated and sought to temper himself. Since then, Rolav has endeavored to find meaning in his unlife among the Forsaken, and has been an active force in the Horde military, the Argent Crusade, and currently operates as leader of the Forward Line, a private military company founded to support the Darkspear Rebellion and actively engaged in support of Azeroth's defenders against the Second Invasion of the Burning Legion. Horde Military Career The Eternal Order After spending weeks studying the Forgotten Shadow, and weeks after that traveling through Kalimdor to learn more about the Horde, Rolav eventually found himself among a collective known as the Eternal Order. Among them, he learned what it meant to fight alongside the Horde's other races, the threats to their security, and the strength of their unity. Although lead by an orc and comprised chiefly of Kalimdor races, they developed a penchant for idling about in the town of Brill, especially their inn. This delighted Rolav, as he could continue his studies of the Forgotten Shadow, as well as consuming more history about the world's current affairs. Enlisted Service to the Horde At some point, after the Sin'dorei joined the Horde, Rolav came into contact with an elven operative named Kaeska. After she realized that he was the son of Roehon, of whom she was an old friend and cohort, they entered a friendly relationship as allies. Kaeska and Rolav accompanied one another frequently on various military tours throughout the battlegrounds of the Warsong Gulch and the Arathi Basin. Eventually, Rolav was conscripted to join the fight in Alterac Valley, where he spent many tours. It was his participation in a few key victories that began to earn him military merit and recognition. For months, he was stationed in the Valley and developed a habit of keeping a journal to chronicle his day-to-day exploits. While in the Valley, Rolav began to realize the anti-Forsaken sentiment that existed in the Horde at large, but was undeterred. He continued to fight in the Valley until his participation in a raid on General Stormpike's bunker found him nearly crushed beneath a collapsed tower. However, he was successful in claiming the point for the Horde, and so was permitted to end his tour. Assisting the Argent Dawn It became necessary to learn how to look after his own decrepit body. After mending his battle wounds, he made pilgrimage to the Light's Hope Chapel. There, he encountered Leonid Bartholomew the Revered, and while he never interacted personally with the fellow undead, hearing of his deeds moved him to begin work with the Argent Dawn. For the first time since his travels across the Eastern Kingdoms, Rolav became an active combatant against the Scourge, often present among ground forces fighting to rest control of the Plaguelands out of the hands of the Scourge. When it was reported that Kel'thuzad had been defeated in the dread citadel, Naxxramas, Rolav felt for the first time that defeat over the Lich King could be possible. The Shattered Sun Offensive After the opening of the Dark Portal, Rolav continued to work with the Argent Dawn, studying alongside their Crusaders and helping to secure the Plaguelands after the fall of Naxxramas. Eventually, he learned of a newly formed, joint vanguard force called the Shattered Sun Offensive active in the lands to the north-- specifically the Isle of Quel'danas. Rolav took his first steps through the Dark Portal to investigate their directives and eventually join their cause. Here, he met Traiy Lightglaive, a Blood Knight of Silvermoon City who, like him, had sought to fight for the Offensive. Rolav and Traiy would go on to be fast allies, sharing a passion of representing and defending their respective homelands. The War in Northrend After the conflict at Sunwell Plateau was resolved, Rolav returned to assisting the Argent Dawn until the Horde declared war on the Scourge following an attack on Orgrimmar. Upon hearing this news, Rolav immediately turned to the Argent Dawn-- now known as the Argent Crusade-- and commit himself in full to their cause with the approval of his military officer. As a member of the Argent Crusade, Rolav was stationed on the Icecrown Glacier, where he was empowered to coordinate attacks on Scourge holdouts. His operations earned him so notoriety as a mindful and effective tactician, notable for the impact of his victories and well-mitigated losses in defeat. For the first time, he began to collaborate with people of races he'd only been hostile with up until that point, especially a night elven huntsman named Adennel Boughrunner. Many of his operations focused on disrupting the activities of a Death Knight commander known as Sayla the Siren, a banshee of some renown at the time. After weeks of relative success working with the Argent Crusade, those under his leadership began to note a change in disposition. Upon hearing about the tragedy at the Wrathgate, Rolav grew concerned that the Forsaken would face renewed hatred, and feared the potential consequences his people might suffer. Nonetheless, his continued to carry out operations for his Crusaders, but grew increasingly more brash and reckless. In the weeks that followed, he grew paranoid, restless, and lashed out at his fellow Crusaders for perceived slights. When his direction lead to a defeat that lead to the loss of supplies, destruction of equipment, and the death of Crusaders under his command, Rolav was unable to grasp how he could have failed. Despite the intervention of his fellows, Rolav rebuked their concerns and declared that he'd battle the Scourge on his own. Rolav's Gambit Rolav fought as a creature possessed, giving in to thoughts of rage and hatred. He cast aside all forethought of self-preservation and assaulted the Scourge wherever he could find them. He continued to stalk Sayla's activities, assaulting key points in her operations when she was focused on the Crusade. Once he'd agitated her enough to earn her focus, he devised a plan to single her out and slay her. Though outnumbered by her skeletal minions, Rolav lead her thralls into a pitfall, leaving Sayla unable to call them to her aid. Rolav and Sayla engaged in a bitter duel, which ended when Rolav tore her throat out with his teeth and destroyed her skull. In the throes of bloodlust, Rolav consumed her heart. Rolav fell into depravity as he continued his rampage across Icecrown. Sayla's death had earned the attention of her superior commander, the Dread Commander Barbarossa. Rolav would pay for his gambit when the Dread Commander personally went afield to deal with his nuisance himself. Rolav tore through whichever Scourge crossed his path, fighting his way to a cliff face overlooking Mord'rethar, the Death Gate. At the point of exhaustion, he collapsed and felt a sudden levity to his thoughts. Dread Commander Barbarossa appeared to him when he was at his weakest and summoned a horde of his minions to rise up and assault Rolav. Unable to fight back, Rolav was overpowered and restrained as Barbarossa approached. Intending to carve Rolav's black heart out of his chest and enslave him in service to the Scourge, Barbarossa plunged his dreadblade into Rolav's body. Adennel, who had been looking for Rolav, staged a timely intervention. From the back of his hippogryph, Adennel blinded the Dread Commander and was able to pull Rolav from the cliffs, interning him to the care of the Crusade's medics. Rolav was informed that the Crusade learned of a dark influence worming its way into the minds of people across Northrend, which had something to do with a Titan stronghold in the Storm Peaks. In order to hasten his recovery, Rolav was sent to the Tirisfal Glades to go on the mend and see the aftermath of the Battle for the Undercity. Forging Manar'dath While recovering, Rolav sought the council of a cleric of the Forgotten Shadow. Father Ignolte, who had guided him in the past, presented Rolav with something he had discovered which may restore his vigor: the shards of a greatsword once wielded by his relative, Arley Rolav. The blade, when whole, had been known as Edge of the Heavens. Familiar with the smithing techniques of the Sin'dorei, Rolav contacted Traiy Lightglaive to look for a suitable smith to reforge the blade. Lightglaive had recently been named Knight-Lord, and had similarly been presented with the fragments of the sword his father, Tyrannil Lightglaive once wielded-- Anar Quel'Belore. The phrase, Lightglaive informed, translated roughly to "By the High Heavens", as his father was a devout follower of the Light, as was he. As both Arley and Tyrannil had died defending their cities from the Scourge, and their blades were broken in the process, Lightglaive committed his father's bladeshards to Rolav, requesting that they be forged together. With Lightglaive's blessing, an elven smith was contracted to forge Manar'dath. Its name, in Thalassian, was given in memorial to Lordaeron and Silvermoon, as it translated to "from the fall of two cities". The sword possessed a shorter than average reach, and was enchanted to deliver blow that rendered armor as though it were paper. Additionally, Rolav encountered a Darkspear Shaman who was travelling through the Tirisfal Glades. They held a brief discussion over the likely state of the Forsaken after the Wrathgate incident, and then parted ways for some time. Into the Maw Armed with Manar'dath, Rolav returned to Northrend. He informed Adennel of his arrival, but advised that he would be unable to rejoin the Crusade if the malignant force beneath Northrend was still powerful enough to corrupt him. He felt a pull toward Ulduar, and insisted on joining the expedition forces of Brann Bronzebeard. Rolav was among those who uncovered the secrets of Ulduar, the subjugation of its keepers, and ultimately, the dark force that had taken hold throughout the land and perverted the minds and souls of its many champions-- Yogg-Saron. As part of the an assault force lead by an orcish raider, the small army of which Rolav fought beside discovered, contended with, and defeated the Old God within, returning the eldritch horror to slumber. Coming away from the fight, Rolav felt the lingering presence of the Old God, but found the resolve to hold its influence at bay. Rolav returned to fight alongside the Argent Crusade, was a spectator of the Argent Tournament, and was among the many fighting forces present inside the Icecrown Citadel, helping to pave the way for the champions of the Ashen Verdict to ascend to its peak and challenge the Lich King. When it was reported that he had been slain, Rolav celebrated alongside countless others. He, as many Forsaken did, drank deeply of the retribution that had been delivered that fateful day. The Invasion of Gilneas Not long after the war against the Lich King and Garrosh Hellscream was made Warchief of the Horde, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner was commanded to invade Gilneas to establish a port the Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms. Like many Forsaken, Rolav lacked a purpose now that the Lich King had been felled. Since he still held enmity toward the kingdom of Gilneas for their negligence during the Third War, Rolav put an end to his time with the Argent Crusade so he could dedicate his full attention to the Invasion of Gilneas. His military status within the Horde was reinstated and Rolav was made a field officer for several ground operations. Rolav and his subordinates made unprecedented ground through the invasion, even when they realized that their enemies could transform into ferocious wolf-men, the Worgen. Rolav's efforts in the war were put to an abrupt end when the maddened Dragon Aspect, Deathwing, flew over the region. His flight brought massive flooding to the battlefields, and Rolav's entire squad was pulled into tides, carried off to see by the powerful riptide left in Deathwing's wake. Rolav managed to fashion a raft out of the shattered infrastructure of Gilnean architecture that had been blown away with him, and spent a great deal of time afloat the drift. Thankfully, he was unconcerned with starvation. In time, a Horde sea vessel came along. Rolav flagged the vessel down, was brought aboard, and briefed in the destination: Vashj'ir. The Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment After Rolav managed to make his way back to Horde territory, he made his way to Orgrimmar in order to join the war efforts in the Twilight Highlands, intending to join the air fleet as they invaded. Along the way, he found Juul'zen. In the time since they had last met, the Shaman had been secured by an arm of the Horde military known as the Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment, lead by General Hhanu Dawnhoof, a Sunwalker. After holding audience with General Dawnhoof, he was informed of Rolav's deeds and sought to have him transferred into his legion. Before he would formally begin his work reporting to General Dawnhoof, Rolav was dismissed to join Hellscream's invasion fleet into the Highlands. He returned when his tour had completed. The Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment was a legion primarily dedicated to combating the Alliance, and its soldiers were encouraged to take on additional work when not serving in active battlefields. Rolav joined the Ninth in several confrontations with the Alliance, most notably and frequently in Tol Barad or as strike-forces attacking supply lines and strongholds. Rolav rose swiftly in the ranks of the Ninth, and in time was asked to serve as General Dawnhoof's lieutenant. As Lt. General, Rolav extended General Dawnhoof's influence and command wherever the Ninth was fighting, provided council and strategy. Another member of the Ninth and advisor to General Dawnhoof, Sunwalker Tormus, became a frequent attachment to Rolav's own operations. Rolav served as Lt. General for many months, assisting with recruitment, drilling, training, and the development and implementation of protocol. He was so effective at his charge that when General Dawnhoof entrusted Rolav to take up the mantle of 'acting' General of the Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment while he went on a personal journey. Rolav inquired about the nature of this journey, but General Dawnhoof did not elaborate further. Prosecution and Exile of Dayon Rolav Mere weeks after General Dawnhoof's departure, he was assassinated. Rolav, who had ascended to occupy his station after he had departed, was accused of ordering the act to maintain his position. Rolav vehemently denied these accusations, but evidence continued to mount against him. Rolav was implicated in a transaction to allow his Forsaken agents to continue the development of biologic weapons. Rolav argued that he supported the efforts of the Royal Apothecary Society under the supervision of the Kor'kron, but denied advocacy of plague weapons the likes of those used in Southshore and Gilneas. Many officers and soldiers within the Ninth, most notably Juul'zen and Sunwalker Tormus, spoke in defense of his character. Rolav's case was considerably mired down by residual bias against the Forsaken after the Wrathgate incident. A hefty condemnation arose when another General spoke up against him. No reasonable proof materalized to indicate Rolav had commissioned the development of plague weapons, but the fact they were manufactured at all was seen as evidence of his negligence. Rolav was dishonorably discharged from the Horde. His titles were stripped and he was sentenced into exile. Lyrass, another advisor of the late General Dawnhoof, was made acting General of the Ninth. Rolav and Tormus confided in one another that they suspected Lyrass carried out the assassination in order to obtain influence within the Horde. Sentencing After his trial, Rolav intended to return to the Undercity and take up smithing. Juul'zen, who had disavowed the Horde after Rolav's sentencing, met up with him before he departed. Rolav learned that she was with child, and that her paramour had been slain while battle against the Alliance. In a show of support for her defense of his character, Rolav arranged for a residence to be made for her in the outskirts of Ratchet. To pass time, he earned commission from amateur smithing. Juul'zen prepared to deliver her child. Conscription and Desertion Shortly after, news began to spread that Hellscream intended to attack Theramore. Recruiters arrived at his shared residence and informed him that he was to be conscripted. Rolav reminded them that he was in exile and that Juul'zen was not fit to fight. They were left undisturbed. When Juul'zen went into labor, Rolav feared that he might somehow pass disease to the mother or child. Taking precaution, he was able to provide what Juul'zen needed to give birth. A healthy little girl was born, whom Juul'zen named 'Koya'. Just as the baby took its first breaths, Rolav and Juul'zen felt a chaotic, volatile ripple of power course through the land, and heard an ear-splitting explosion in the distance. The newborn began to cry, and was inconsolable for days following the event. Rolav later learned that Theramore had been bombed. Recruiters returned to their residence and noted that now Juul'zen had birthed the whelp, she was fit to fight. Additionally, Rolav's exile would forgiven, but with no intention of anything greater than menial labor. They informed them of the new campaign on the land beyond the mists and that Hellscream had decried that all able-bodied members of the Horde were to report to her service. Rolav and the new mother viewed these events as a serious omen of ill pretense. Under the facade of willing service, Rolav and Juul'zen boarded the ships to Pandaria, then deserted the first chance that was presented to them. Looking to flee the armed conflict taking place in the Jade Forest, Rolav and Juul'zen trekked to the valley of the Four Winds. A confrontation against the native Mogu race left Rolav's armor in ruin. After finding the market of Halfhill, Rolav successfully negotiated work as a farm hand and gained permission for Juul'zen and Koya to take up residence in a spare inn room. For many months, Rolav and Juul'zen eked out a meager income by plying their skills to their Pandaren hosts. When the Valley was threatened by the Klaxxi, both Rolav and Juul'zen assisted the inhabitants. Rolav later began a solitary patrol to keep an eye on remaining Klaxxi and saurok and mogu warbands that threatened to encroach. One day, a wandering tauren druid passed through the town. Knowing the Forsaken for what they were, he found Rolav's place in Halfhill to be peculiar. Introducing himself as Kabloonak, he and Rolav spoke about the rising tensions, and rumors of Vol'jin's assassination and a civil war that was shaking the Horde. Rolav informed Juul'zen of what the wanderer had spoken of, and the pair deliberated on what they could do in light of the news. As Rolav mused over the next several days, an orcish assailant ambushed him. As the pair fought, Rolav demanded the motive for her attack, to which the assailant replied that it was the order of Hellscream's Horde that all deserters were being hunted and slain. Rolav narrowly slew the orc. Returning to Halfhill, Rolav found that Juul'zen's brother, Jiako, and his mate had arrived at Halfhill in their search for her. Jiako fled Orgrimmar with the intent of bringing Juul'zen and Rolav into the rebellion. Feeling as though they could no longer ignore the war, nor endanger Koya by waiting for their assailants to find them, they joined the Darkspear Rebellion. The Forward Line The Darkspear Rebellion After securing passage from Pandaria, Rolav's first measure of engaging in the Rebellion was to find his compatriot, Kaeska. Pressing the need to support the Darkspear Rebellion, Rolav successfully moved Kaeska to participate. They decided that they needed to have full autonomy of action to be as effective as possible, and began to furtively recruit Hellscream's dissenters into a collective that came to be known as the Forward Line. Converting the residence Rolav and Juul'zen shared into a bunker, a small base of operations was created for their recruited rebels to conduct their excursions from. Rolav began to organize successful strike raids to liberate funds and resources from the Kor'kron in the Barrens. The Forward Line recruited many like-minded champions to take part in the Rebellion. Neruk Wolfheart, an orcish warrior secretly assisting dissenters out of Orgrimmar, eventually joined their fold to assist in the orchestration of additional raids. Rokkhan the Stormspeaker was sent on behalf of Vol'jin's upper echelon to support independent rebellion organizations such as the Line. Jadoth Bloodreign and Bibianna de Luca were eventually drawn to the tales of their deeds and were asked to take part in their work. As the Forward Line grew in personnel, Rolav began reaching out to other rebellion-slanted organizations, such as the Grey Legion under the command of Grand Admiral Lance Topsail. Going on the Defensive The Forward Line was beginning to grow in size to allow for Rolav to proceed with a plan to expand his operations with a second installation near the border of Ashenvale. At this time, a reluctant orcish woman named Gritka had joined their cause, and traveled with Rolav and Neruk to scout the area. They were confronted by Kargash Frothmaw, a Warsong Orc and supporter of Hellscream's regime. During their confrontation, Gritka was swayed to join the enemy faction. Rolav and Neruk engaged Gritka and Kargash, respectively, in battle. Gritka found herself impaled on Rolav's runeblade, and before Kargash could retaliate, Neruk ended the excursion, allowing both parties to retreat. Having abandoned the scouting effort, Rolav and Neruk returned to the Line's base of operations. They were received by Kaeska before arriving, who had informed them that they had just been attacked by Hellscream Loyalists, and that many of the Line's rebels, even Kaeska herself, were suffering trauma-related injuries from the confrontation. Believing the Line to be on the verge of annihliation, Rolav sent a missive to Grand Admiral Lance Topsail to request aid. Grand Admiral Topsail, whose own rebels has recently fortified the Crossroads, invited the entirety of the Forward Line to find refuge among allies. In short order, Rolav relocated the Forward Line to the Crossroads. Battle of the Crossroads Rolav and the Forward Line, along with the myriad sub-factions of rebellion efforts such as the Grey Legion, Thori Anore, and the Blackmarket Cartel were present at the Crossroads when the rebellion received word that a rally had been held in Orgrimmar to urge Hellscream's loyal subjects to take up arms against the insurgency. At the rally, which was being orchaestrated by Vertok Orphanmaker and Dargaroth Bloodfury, explosives were detonated in the crowds by Goblin sappers who declared allegiance to the Darkspear Rebellion. With little intelligence on the origin of this alleged Rebellion attack, Rolav and other commanders believed that the demonstration was a hoax to paint the Rebellion as extremists preying upon Orgrimmar's commonfolk. Rolav and other rebels endured numerous skirmishes of newly emboldened loyalists, many of them supported by the Bloodfury Warband. A sizable, but brief, battle erupted over control of a watchtower. In this confrontation, Rolav encountered Dargaroth Bloodfury and the warband that bore his namesake for the first time. In their struggle for control of the watch point, Rokkhan the Stormspeaker matched elemental might with a Dark Shaman of the Bloodfury Warband. In their clashing, the tower was set to flame and collapsed, putting an end to the battle. At some point after the excursion, Rolav learned that Dargaroth had been usurped as Overlord of his warband by Vertok Oprhanmaker and left for dead. While on the lamb, he was discovered and taken prisoner by the Line and held at the Crossroads for interrogation. Later, the Hellscream Loyalists organized a massive march upon the Rebellion collective, as Hellscream Loyalists closed in upon the Crossroads with intent to crush the Rebellion by razing the Crossroads to the ground. After a long and arduous battle, the Loyalist forces retreated and the rebels began to rebuild. Dargaroth had escaped in the chaos. Poisoning the Oases After the Loyalists' defeat, Rolav and other rebel leaders focused on rebuilding, recruiting, and carrying out more raids to deny them any traction in the Barrens. Rebels began to experience extreme cases of dehydration and continuous vomiting. The illness was fatal for many adventurers, travelers, and rebels before it was discovered that the Rebellion's water, which was drawn from the oases of the Barrens, had been poisoned with a powerful toxin. Rolav coordinated with others about how to create new supply lines to import unpolluted water to the rebels. Rolav dispatched Kaeska and rebellion alchemists to Shadowprey Village in order to begin developing an antidote for the toxin, but were ambushed by Pandaren assassins. Although able to fight off their assailants, Kaeska reported back that their progress had been halted, and work would need to start over. While druids sympathetic to the cause worked to purge the toxin from the oases, the rebels experienced stymied loses as alternative supply lines were established and successfully defended. In the midst of the crisis, a goblin rebel revealed himself to be a loyalist plant, and took another rebel hostage. With the best combatants the rebellion had to offer securing supply lines, Rolav was left with no recourse other than acquiesce to the goblin's demands, and allowed himself to be taken hostage in exchange for the captive's life. Rolav was taken away and held captive in Orgrimmar. While imprisoned, he was interrogated by Dargaroth, who had since reclaimed his warband. Rolav endured his ridicule, interrogation, and torture. He eventually learned that the rebels had discovered the source oft he toxin, which had been manufactured in a hidden plant made out of a repurposed oil rig and had been derived from the necromantic magics of an Orcish Death Knight in service to Vertok Orphanmaker. Escape from Orgrimmar Dargaroth called for Rolav's execution and was brought to an arena to face his sentencing. When Kargash demanded trial by combat, he and Rolav were given weapons to carry out their battle. Rolav was handily unmatched, but before Kargash could deliver the final blow, a rebellion excursion lead by Kaeska moved into action. Creating a distraction, Kaeska and other stealth agents sowed discord amidst the onlookers and covered their extraction of Rolav. Loyalists pursued Rolav, Kaeska, and the other rebels. Commandeering a docked zeppelin, the rebels managed to evade many of their pursuers and take to the sky. A pair of loyalists managed to make it to the docks of the zeppelin and continue their chase until control of the vessel was lost and crashed in the Barrens. Rolav, Kaeska, and even the loyalists survived the ordeal. Breaking into Durotar In Rolav's absence, the progenitor of Vertok's poison had been discovered by Jiako and the Line was lead into Durotar by Neruk. Despite a confrontation sent by the Kor'kron, they were able to convene with allies in Razor Hill. Once he returned, Rolav was able to quickly resume pick up where he left off. Now among the tactical minds answering to Vol'jin himself, the Line adopted a much more supportive role, applying themselves into Vol'jin's strategies where his lieutenants found their capabilities to be valuable. Rolav utilized the ruins of the Tiragarde Keep to continue honing the fighting skills of his rebels. When news broke that Vertok Orphanmaker was planning to invade the Bilgewater Harbor and utilize its heavy ordinance to attack Stormwind City and eliminate the Alliance from the coming Siege, Rolav and the Forward Line intercepted his efforts and repelled him. In retaliation, Vertok kidnapped Juul'zen's child, Koya, and attempted to escape into the Barrens, and Rolav, Rokkhan, and a handful of the Line broke off to intercept him. When met with followers attempting to cover his path, the Stormspeaker urged him onward while he finished off his followers. Rolav pursued and confronted Vertok. They were even in martial skill until Vertok began to tire, whereas Rolav, a Forsaken, did not experience similar fatigue. The orc pulled Koya from the brush and threatened to murder her if not allowed to escape, only to be waylayed by Kaeska, who had been laying in wait for the child to be revealed. Stripped of his leverage, Vertok was defeated by Rolav and brought in for capture. The Siege of Orgrimmar Rolav and the Forward Line were ordered to stand at the ready while an attack force went forward and broke through Orgrimmar's defenses. He and his rebels watched from afar as Warlord Zaela was defeated along with Orgrimmar's air superiority and as the Iron Juggernaut fell, allowing High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind's Sentinels to assault the front gate. When it opened, Rolav and the Line were summoned to take the fight inside the city's gates. Rolav and Neruk split the Forward Line to lead two assaults in the depths of Warchief Garrosh's sprawling underground stronghold. Rolav's squad found and engaged Kargash Frothmaw and Gritaka in a long and harrowing battle. At the cusp of being overtaken, Kargash revealed he was carrying a fragment of the dark power that Hellscream was using to transform his followers, and tapped into its energies to make a final stand. Despite his dark, shadowy powers and rising madness, Rolav and the Line were able to overpower Kargash. News of Hellscream's capture came soon after. The Hellscream Trials After the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream, Rolav was approached by an orc named Tathr Direfang. Tathr, and old and veteran warrior, informed Rolav that he had come empowered by the new Warchief to hold captured Hellscream loyalists under a special trial. He asked Rolav to serve the Trials as a Justicar, one of several who would serve as honorary judicial authorities presiding over individual cases. As a notable commander of rebellion forces, Rolav was asked to represent the perspective of those who fought in armed conflict against Hellscream's regime. Rolav helped to oversee the transport of captives from Razor Hill to Thunder Bluff. Twice, there were insurrections in which the captives attempted to escape, and Rolav aided in curtailing their efforts. Rolav took a particular interest in the cases of Kargash and Gritaka, hoping to make a case for both of them to redeem themselves through service to the Horde in order to spare them execution. Over the course of the Trials, Rolav become increasingly disenfranchised with decisions made by Tathr in everything form his choice of other justicars, the treatment and freedom of prisoners while under lock and key, and his own handling of dissent from the Thunder Bluff natives who were not pleased with his trials being held in their city. Rolav's frustrations came to a head when Dargaroth Bloodfury, who was awaiting trial, was allowed to escape. Enraged that Bloodfury would be escaping his sentencing, Rolav threatened the accomplice that facilitated his escape with death if he did not reveal where Bloodfury was going. Sympathizers of the prisoners, attempting to undermine Rolav's role in the trials, put his objectivity into question. Eventually, the trials drew the attention of the Steelpaw Shaodin. As their involvement as enforcers of Vertok Orphanmaker's design lead to questioning about their place in the trial, there came the demand to hold them captive and commit them to sentencing. After extended talks with Lianshi of the Steelpaw Shaodin, Rolav learned that they were being coerced, as their empress was being held captive by the Kor'kron in order to force their collaboration. Ultimately, it was decided that their actions still demanded justice, but knowledge of their coercion would garner sympathy with a sentencing. One a day of sentencing that saw Kargrash Frothmaw and Gritaka presented for judgement, Rolav intended to speak on behalf of the erstwhile pair. As he made his case to allow them a chance to return to the old ways of the Horde, he approached them in a show of solidarity. However, Direfang called his enforcers to restrain Rolav before he could finish his testimony of the orcish warrior, and was ejected from the current and future hearings. Rolav reeled from the slight to his ego, and left Mulgore for the duration of the Trials. For some time, Rolav seemed to put his role as a rebel behind him, and left the Forward Line without a leader. Neruk salvaged the remnants of the Line and established the Stoneblade Legion whilst others were content to remain adrift i the aftermath of a tumultuous campaign. Returning to the Forward Line A time after the Darkspear Rebellion came to an end, Rolav sought his old contacts and reformed the Forward Line, beginning with Kaeska and Bibianna de Luca, and recruiting champions and heroes who had made names for themselves during the Darkspear Rebellion. During such a time, the Line met fledgling aspirants such as Ki'kuno, a Frostwolf Shaman learning her place in the world, and veterans such as Chath the Grimblade, a Burning Blademaster and Zil'azim, a Revantusk Shaman. Shortly after the reformation of the Line, the Iron Horde exploded into Azeroth. Rolav was quick to answer the sudden campaign, and did battle with the new threat. He caught wind of an Iron Horde caravan travelling toward the north, and tailed them to learn that they were headed toward the Blackrock Mountain. Rolav and the Line uncovered the plan to drop an Iron Star into the lava pits of the mountain, but were unaware what they hoped to achieve. He learned that an Orcish warcaster from the invading faction was installing tremor devices at key faultlines in the mountain to amplify the damage done by the Iron Star when dropped. The Line confronted this warcaster, Dirge Warflame, and dismantled his machines. Afterward, still fearing for the fate of the mountain, Rolav lead the Line into the Molten Core with Ki'kuno in an effort to win the favor of the Core's elementals, and warning them of the potential destruction. The fire and earth elemental that revealed themselves to the Line, Mayhem and Tremor, agreed to assist if it came to that. As the Horde and Alliance poised themselves for the opening of the portal by Archmage Khadgar, Rolav approached Neruk and his Stoneblade Legion to answer for the burden he placed upon him with his unannounced departure and to clear the air between the two warriors. The pair came to blows, a skirmish that ended with Rolav's armor decimated by the orc. With their pent up frustrations more or less worked through, both Neruk and Rolav returned to their respective organizations with clearer heads for the coming confrontation. The War on Draenor Rolav found himself, with the Forward Line, pushing into Draenor through the Tanaan Jungle. After the destruction of the Dark Portal and the evacuation to Frostfire Ridge. The Line boarded a vessel and sailed to Frostfire Ridge. Days later, the vessel was struck as they neared the shores of Gorgrond, forcing them to run aground. With another explosive confrontation, they were forced to separate. Lost for days amidst the snowy drifts, Rolav managed to find the scattered champions of the Line. Using a flaregun to give his position, they were soon found by Kaeska, who'd begun establishing a small base camp, pulling in her contacts to staff the outpost. After getting back on their feet, the Forward Line inserted themselves into the battle against the Iron Horde, turning their attentions to the rival Thunderlord Clan and working to undermine their efforts against the Frostwolf Clan. While they pushed to take Bladespire Citadel from the Ogres, the Line sabotaged the Thunderlords by destroying siege machines provided to them by the Blackrock Clan. Lacking their fire power, they were forced to move on Wor'var without the advantage for which they had hoped for, which lead to their failure at dominating the Frostwolves. Further efforts against the Thunderlords involved cutting off ambush attempts and preventing a Thunderlord Beastmaster from subjugating a local Magnaron. In the latter encounter, they crossed paths with a colossal orc clad in jagged black plate armor. This juggernaut left the Beastmaster to his own devices, and his defeat, at the hands of the Line. Rolav lead the Line as they joined the battle of Thunder Pass. Crossing into Gorgrond, Rolav lead the Line to the Beastwatch, and immediately began plotting how to learn more of their Iron Horde foe. He devised a scouting venture to investigate the Blackrock Foundry. The effort yielded them another glimpse of the hulking orc from Frostfire Ridge, and the destruction of some of their fuel assets as they extracted themselves. Rolav also contended with the local plant creatures for a brief period. Rolav eventually lead the Line toward Talador, learning that the Iron Horde was set to lay siege to Shattrath. As they journeyed, they encountered a strange orcish woman. This lead to a confrontation in which Rolav impaled the woman with Manar'dath, but lost the blade in the process as she blinked herself out of thin air in apparent retreat. Rolav fell back on the use of a broadsword and shield for much of their activities in Talador. He encountered Dirge Warflame for the second time during his attempt to take over a Horde outpost. The Line assisted with the outpost's defense, and in a desperate gambit to win the battle, Dirge began gathering energy for a powerful spell intended to incinerate the opposition. However, Kaeska threw a dagger at his face which caused him to fumble and drop the spell, killing many of his own troops in the process. Dirge was immediately outcasted by decree of the iron-bound orc they'd encountered twice before. Rolav and the Line continued their efforts in Talador, attacking Iron Horde outposts and assisting the natives in their campaign. Rolav fought in the Siege of Shattrath, where he and the towering Blackrock orc met in the chaos of the battle and exchanged blows. The confrontation did not last long, and Rolav quickly retreated before he could be overpowered by the monstrous orc. When the battle was won, Rolav and the Line regrouped at a camp near Auchindoun to address other threats in the area, particularly the Shadow Council warlocks that preyed upon the souls of the departed. The Line next ventured to Nagrand to assist with the takedown of key assets in the region, namely the sorcerous ogres and the Warsong Clan. Installing themselves at War'gol, Rolav and the Forward Line began preparing for an eventual siege on Grommashar, where Garrosh Hellscream lead the Warsong Clan from his seat. As they readied themselves, Rolav was challenged by Chath the Grimblade in a Mok'gora, though his reasons were unclear. Rolav was beaten in single combat, and Chath's first act as the new leader of the Forward Line was to immediately return leadership to Rolav. Chath revealed he simply wanted to ensure Rolav was still fit to continue leading, and even though he had lost the fight, proved as much in their battle. Rolav was perplexed, but honored all the same. Rolav's excursions in Nagrand consisted of the defense of allied outposts, raids of enemy outposts, and confronting an elite band of Blademasters known as the Bonehewers. Chath, who hailed from this group in his own timeline, needed to know the Line was fit to confront them, and after Rolav met his expectations, assisted in planning a confrontation. Chath had learned that in this timeline, his counterpart failed to usurp his father's position and had been slain. Rolav and Chath battled the Bonehewers, and Chath slew his father for the second time. Rolav began to devise the use of mortal and other ordinances on the siege of Grommashar. Encountering Kargash Frothmaw for the first time since the Trials, he learned the wayward berserker had followed the Iron Horde into Draenor, but quickly fell out of favor with their ways. He gave Rolav intel regarding the layout of Grommashar, if so that Rolav knew which targets to avoid, such as the structures which held the Warsong's women and children. With this ifnormation, Rolav finished his plans and joined the siege of Grommashar. After the siege of Grommashar and the death of Garrosh Hellscream, Rolav, Kaeska, Bibianna de Luca and Rokkhan Stormspeaker-- who now allied with the Stoneblade Legion-- reflected on the fall of a tyrant that lead to the birth of their original organization. Wrapping up their involvement in Nagrand, Rolav considered where next to direct the Forward Line. The Shadow Orb Roxzi Bookem, a Goblin priestess that had joined the Forward Line shortly before the beginning of their campaign, revealed that she had been in possession of a dark, shadowy relic that was recovered in Frostfire, and that the orcish woman who confronted them in Talador was likely in pursuit of it. Many in the Line believe that this object was some cursed artifact, and believed they should dispose of it, but Rolav felt it too reckless to simply abandon it. To this end, Rolav took possession of the orb. Unbeknownst to him, this relic colored his thoughts with a darker edge and made him more aggressive. Rolav decided to direct the Line to the Spires of Arak, and while crossing through Talador, intended to recover his sword. Following a lead, he walked into what he knew to be an obvious trap laid for him and the Line, but felt an uncharacteristic urge to challenge his would-be ambushers. Confronting an orcish Death Knight from their own timeline, Rolav and the Line obliterated their foe and reclaimed Manar'dath. Later, in the Spires of Arak, they encountered the stronghold of the Shattered Hand Clan and launched an ill-prepared assault. To their fortune, their Warlord was not present, or the Line would surely have been decimated. In the end, the lit flames and slaughtered many as they awoke to the chaos. An orcish clansman, Gol'narash Scarmaker, held the last line of defense against the Forward Line before the collapsing structure forced them to retreat. As it seemed they would be overwhelmed, the Line were joined by Arakkoa soldiers, lead into battle by Zil'azim who had been separated from the Line early on and had wandered to the Spires of Arak. He learned from them and curried favor, assisting them with their aggressors along the way. Zil'azim lead Rolav and the Line toward refuge from which they could continue investigating the orb. Zil'azim informed Rolav of an Arakka priest who was borderline crazed, but may have answers about the orb. After locating this priest, Rawkk the Shadow-Touched, they delved into the workings of the orb. The Iron Taskmasters Dirge of the Legion Returning to Azeroth The Blackblood Coven Spears of Scorn The Second Invasion of the Legion Exaltation of a Nightmare The Siege of Suramar Relationships Family * Roehon Rolav - Father * Melria Rolav - Mother * Freyton Rolav - Brother * Argo Rolav - Grandfather * Arley Rolav - Great-Uncle * Homer Rolav - Cousin, once removed Allies * The Horde ** The Forward Line *** Kaeska - Close friend and confidant; co-founder of the Forward Line. *** Traiy Lightglaive - Close friend whom Rolav met as part of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Was later recruited into the Forward Line. *** Bibianna de Luca - Close friend with whom Rolav met during the Darkspear Rebellion. *** Rokkhan the Stormspeaker - Close friend who assisted the Forward Line on behalf of Vol'jin's officers. Eventually became a permanent member. ** Guzzleflux Engineworks *** Wheegil H. Guzzleflux ** The Vol'kar Legion *** High Warlord Jan-Mak the Viper ** The Red Vanguard *** Warbringer Skar'grak the Obliterator ** The Southfury Watch *** High Overseer Valkosk Blacktongue ** The Wolfmane Tribe *** Chieftain Raton Wolfmane ** The Steelpaw Shaodin ** The Phoenix Guard ** The Stonehammer Clan *** Chieftain Kus'nel *** Farseer Crogart ** The Blackmarket Cartel ** Goramar *** Chieftain Rahkris Redfist ** The Ninth Orgrimmar Regiment *** General Hhanu Dawnhoof - Former commanding officer. ** The Eternal Order *** Nakawa *** Zuluzuu *** Maeztu *** Alvadar J. Ironroot ** Kargash Frothmaw ** Lance Topsail ** Juul'zen ** Sunwalker Tormus ** Jadoth Bloodreign ** General Hardmane ** Shadow Hunter Dem'bala * Draenor Natives ** Brog Boarheart ** Lukka tthe Bloodsmirk ** Brokefingers ** Rawkk the Shadow-Touched Enemies * The Alliance ** The Amberstaff Coalition ** Knights of the Grey Dawn ** House Dragonblade * Hellscream Loyalists ** Vertok Orphanmaker ** Dargaroth Bloodfury * The Iron Taskmasters ** Overseer Thelgrim Embergrip ** Bel'gurn Ironskull ** Shel'ka Nighttooth * The Coven of Dirge Warflame ** Xel'nastar ** Dirge Warflame ** Kurogga the Darkener * The Order of Black Blood * The Nafarashi Nation * The Burning Legion You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Warrior Category:2016